


This is your party?

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Beca tries to be cool but ..., Chloe is a happy dork, College, F/F, Party, bechloe - Freeform, just met, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Beca is dragged to a party she doesn't want to be at, but there might be something there that makes it worthwhile.





	This is your party?

‘Get dressed, we’re going out.’ Stacie launched a pillow at Beca’s head, consequently smacking her in the face.

‘Um. No we’re not.’

‘Yes we are.’ Stacie told her best friend who was sprawled out on the couch. ‘Aubrey invited us to a party, and I want you to come with me.’

Beca groaned in exasperation. ‘Why? Why on earth would I want to go? You’re going to go off with Aubrey anyway.’

‘I won’t! Please Beca…I’ll buy you breakfast tomorrow?’ The leggy brunette smirked.

‘Fine.’ The shorted brunette huffed, dramatically rolling off the couch onto the floor, clutching her chest. ‘But it might…kill me!’

‘Dramatic.’ Stacie laughed, walking into her room.

///

‘I wish you would’ve worn that cute little dress.’ The leggy brunette said, as they walked up the to the door. ‘You’d look so hot. I mean you look super hot now but I mean, get those legs out.’

Beca rolled her eyes with a smirk. ‘Thanks Stace, but this was the most effort I was going to make for a party I don’t want to be at.’

‘You might find a lil cutie to dance with.’

‘I doubt I’ll find a girl that I don’t hate at this place.’ Beca laughed.

The door swung open as Aubrey stood in the doorway. ‘Hey you made it.’

‘Duh.’ Stacie grinned as they stepped into the apartment, giving Aubrey a quick kiss on the lips.

‘Eurgh.’ Beca groaned as she shuffled past the pair.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. ‘Nice to see you too Beca.’

The short brunette nodded in response. ‘Stace, drink?’

The three went and grabbed drinks from the kitchen, standing around having a quick catch up until Stacie’s favourite songs comes on and just _has_ to dance to it, and drag Aubrey along with her.

Beca mooched about the party by herself for a while, trying to avoid the drunk ‘dude-bros’ who tried hitting on her, ultimately ending up leaning against the kitchen counter.

‘Hey!’

The brunette almost rolled her eyes at whoever was attempting to talk to her until she saw who it was. A blue eyes, redheaded (very pretty) girl.

‘Um hey.’

‘We haven’t met before.’ The girl stated the obvious. ‘I’m Chloe.’

Beca nodded. ‘Uh..I’m uh Beca.’

‘Well, uh Beca, would you like another drink?’

‘Sure.’ The brunette stifled a smile, following the redhead around the counter.

Whilst Chloe poured their drinks, Beca attempted to subtly admire the girl she had just met, and…wow.

‘Thanks.’ She mumbled as she took the drink being passed to her, following the redhead back round the counter to where they were stood beforehand.

‘You’re welcome.’ Chloe grinned brightly. ‘So, are you enjoying the party?’

‘Uh…a little more now?’ Beca smirked, the alcohol bringing her a little bit more confidence.

Chloe grinned at the comment, then frowned slightly. ‘You weren’t enjoying it before?’

‘Not really my scene. The music isn’t great either, who the heck made this playlist? I mean, I listen to all different music but this kind of sucks.’ Beca rambled on. ‘Stacie has ditched me for her girlfriend, there are frat boys trying to hit on me who are _so_ not my type.’

‘What is your type?’ Chloe raised an eyebrow.

‘Uh, girls.’

Chloe smiled at the brunette. ‘Cool. So, no girls taken your interest at this _terrible_ party?’

‘Maybe…’ Beca winked.

‘Beca!’ Stacie appeared next to her best friend. ‘There you are!’

‘Dude, you’re the one that left me.’ The brunette laughed. ‘You good?’

‘I’m good.’ She smiled. ‘Hey you met Chloe? The hostess with the mostess?’

Beca swallowed thickly. ‘Uh…this is..this is your party?’

‘I’m going to go find Aubrey.’ Stacie wandered off into the crowds before anyone could respond.

‘Uh huh.’ Chloe smirked, rocking on her heels.

Beca smacked her forehead with her palm. ‘Oh my god, I’m sorry. I’ve been stood here ragging on your party and you didn’t say anything!’

‘I thought it was pretty funny.’

‘If it helps, you’re the best party of this party?’ The short brunette smiled weakly with a shrug.

‘It does help.’ Chloe grins. ‘Come on, come choose some music for this party, this is Aubrey’s playlist not mine by the way.’

Beca grinned. ‘Oh thank god, I’d hoped you had better music taste.’

///

‘Do you DJ?’ Chloe asked.

Beca frowned slightly before chuckling. ‘Chloe I’m just playing some songs off a phone.’

‘Yeah but like you know exactly what to play after that will go well.’

‘I mean, I make mixes and stuff. I want to produce music I guess.’ Beca shrugged.

Chloe gasped. ‘That’s so cool. I bet you’re so good at it. Can I listen some time?’

‘Uh, sure.’ Beca nodded.

‘Great!’ Chloe grinned.

‘Do you ever stop smiling?’ Beca furrowed her brow. How could someone be so happy all the time?

The redhead laughed brightly. ‘Do you want me to frown instead? I can do that.’

‘No, no.’ Beca laughed back. ‘I, I like you smiling.’

Chloe smiled shyly. ‘Thanks. I like you smiling too. I also like you frowning, trying to be mysterious and badass but you’re just _cute’_

Beca rolled her eyes. ‘Sure.’

‘And hot.’ Chloe added with a cheeky grin, stepping closer to the shorter girl.

Beca caught herself glancing at Chloe’s lips and vice versa, the confidence taking over for a moment as she tugged Chloe towards her by her belt loops on her jeans.

‘Oh really?’ Beca raised an eyebrow, smirking.

‘Would you please just kiss me?’ The redhead rolled her eyes.

‘Mkay.’ Beca grinned before pulling Chloe against her, kissing how softly.

///

The party had started to die down considerably, Beca and Chloe hadn’t left each other’s sides.

‘Wow you’re such a bad host, aren’t you supposed to have mingled more or something?’ Beca teased.

‘Would you rather I leave you to the frat boy piranhas?’ Chloe teasingly poked Beca in the chest with her forefinger.

‘You wouldn’t dare.’ Beca pouted.

Chloe took the chance to plant a chaste kiss onto the smaller girl’s lips. ‘You’re right I wouldn’t.’

‘Chloe?’ Aubrey said. ‘I’m going to go back to Stacie’s tonight, do you want help tidying up before I go?’

‘Oh no don’t worry, go and have a good night.’ Chloe winked.

‘Beca are you coming?’ Stacie asked her friend, glancing over at the redhead with a suggestive look.

Beca shrugged. ‘Uhh..no I’m going to stay and help…tidy up.’

‘Okay, text me later.’ She winked at her friend.

Once their best friend’s had left, Beca turned to start picking up empty plastic cups.

‘Um, I was hoping you didn’t actually mean ‘tidy up’.’ Chloe said, raising an eyebrow.

‘Well.’ Beca turned to face her with a smile. ‘I didn’t want to assume, I’m a gentleman like that.’

‘I can see.’ Chloe winked. ‘But I’d rather you come over here…’

Beca couldn’t stop the smile on her face as Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her against her, Beca pushing her against the wall.

‘Not the worst party ever.’ Beca mumbled before kissing the girl she had instantly fallen for.


End file.
